istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 224
Pax Istaria The annual festival celebrating the Summer Solstice has once again returned to Istaria. All Gifted are encouraged to attend and enjoy a myriad of entertainment as well as a return of fun from previous years. *Quests for building banners and murals are now repeatable so players can do them even if they were completed in previous years. *Maze quests can now be repeated every 20 minutes to collect Festival Tokens. *The Lorekeeper, Raffle Huckster, petting zoo animals and Zoo Keeper, Maze Keeper, Food Merchant, Fireworks Merchant, Hoody and Ted, the Commissioner and his wife, and the Fortune Teller have all returned to New Koraelia for this year's festival. *Ted now offers fishing Title quests for those who are interested. He offers both Tradeskill and Non-Tradeskill versions. Additions, Changes, Fixes *Quest "Breath of Acid: Handle with Care" once again gives you the techable Prototype Tool Claw instead of the simple version. *Master Dragon Tool Claw formula is now available for sale by Finagle Biggletorque in Delgarath. *Mithril Tinkering Spanner now has a maximum skill rating of 1050. *Corrected the XP rewarded by and the coin value of Dragon Tool Claw formulas. *Boulder Golems are now rated as Large Rich Nodes, meaning they have slightly more resources in them than standard rich nodes, but not as much as a motherlode node. *Golems and Treants have had their resource quantities adjusted to match the changes in Rich and Motherlode nodes. *Relstaroth now sells all formulas for Lairshaping. *Lairshaping quests (except Knowledge of Lairs) no longer give any formulas for free. *Fixed typo in quest "Town Marshall: Infestation" *Fixed spacing issue in dialog in quest "Drain Bolt I: Primal Secrets, Fiendish Pride" *Jeysta in Mahagra will now give you coin instead of lore tokens in quest "Sslanis Militia: The Defender's Blade" *Quest "Sslanis Militia: Storming the Dead" has been updated to refer to the proper number of Rotted Guards, to the proper location of Urden and his guard, and some race and gender inconsistencies in both Kendra and Kerrak's dialog. *Quest "Kaasha’s Ring" has been updated with the correct spelling of Parsinia. Also, Mera's dialog has been updated so that she doesn't speak like a Sslik (since she's a Saris). *Updated description and quest journal entries in quest "Sslanis Militia: Giant Loricatus Beetle Stomp" to better reflection locations of Giant Loricatus Beetles. *Abundant plant nodes are now scaled 25% greater than normal, while Bountiful are scaled 50% greater. *Fabric Isle destination pad is now grouped with Settlements instead of Scorpion Island. *Modified terrain a bit in Morathaven to attempt to fix some issues. *Lord Urden again spawns at the Blighted Outpost on Lesser Aradoth. *Icon tint for Frozen Essence is now icy blue *Frozen Wisps now give XP when killed *Description of Movement crystals now says "socketed" instead of "equipped" *Quest "Lady Kendra's Distress" now properly deletes the Star of Merrassat when you return it to Lady Kendra. *Fixed a spelling mistake in quest "Spiked Scales I: Gain The Knowledge Of Spiked Scales" *Dragon Tool Claws now require a minimum skill in Mining and Quarrying equal to what they receive from their school (i.e. 1, 140, 280, 420, 560 and 700 respectively by Tier). *Dragon Tool Claws now have a Stat Cap for Lairshaping, Scalecrafting and Spellcrafting that is 250 points higher than the skill required to equip the claw (i.e. 250, 390, 530, 670, and 810 respectively by Tier with Tier 6 remaining uncapped). *Prototype Tool Claw now counts as a Tier 5 Tool Claw with 3 Tech Slots, level requirement of 90, skill requirements of 630, skill cap of 880, and boosts Armor by +32. *Slowed the respawn rate of Forest Skulks around Fisher Lake. *Lowered the respawn rate of Tomb Scarabs, Tomb Crawlers, Risen Tomb Guards and the Risen Sorcerer in Crankenspank's Tomb. *Adjusted the respawn rate of Marble Golems in the Marble Quarry *Enraged Wisps now count as Rich nodes and as a rule can be harvested for regular essence instead of tainted. *Added Enriched and Weakened versions of Wisps for Tiers 2, 3, 5 and 6. *Tainted Spirits can now become incorporeal part of the time instead of having it as an augmentation all the time. *Aegis Conqueror school no longer receives Gold Rage. This impacts Restless Shades, Tainted Spirits, Enraged Revenants and Pale Hatchlings. *Balanced and tweaked the respawn rates and quantities of just about every Wisp spawn in the game while adding Weakened and Enriched Wisps to many of the spawns. *Quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 2)" no longer requires you to trade for or create the requested items. Now it simply says to obtain them with no tracking counter. *Added three quests called "Amtoo's Failure" to Amtoo Fruthak the spirit on Trandalar. *Chiconis and Dralk now have Dragon-appropriate Anvils. *Scrolls of all types (except Travel) are now usable in Combat. *Adjusted the XP and coin rewards for level 6, 11 and 16 Trophy Quests. *Fixed some dialog and quest feedback issues in quest "The First Hunt II" *Demon Flurry bow now gives +150 to Dexterity when equipped, not only when the buff is applied. *Quest "Go Bag 5 Small Brown Wolf Ears" now properly responds if you turn it in to Jeremiah Trueheart. *Balit will now exchange his Signet Ring for a Signet Stone to anyone, not just Dragons. *Revisited the social AI of the majority of Tier 1 monsters on both New Trismus and Lesser Aradoth. Far fewer are social now, though many still remain aggressive. Some exceptions include Spider Breeders and their Hatchlings as well as Gruok Sows and their Grulets. *Steward Pratt on New Trismus will again walk his path around the town center, but is on a longer timer. *Guard Elainor will now walk a short path into town and back. *Ishenar the Druid will now walk a short path around his camp. *New Trismus now has a new guard that patrols the southeastern road from the town. *Jeremiah Trueheart now moves about the western side of town (New Trismus). *Geoff and Milicent now use the Private channel instead of Public for their chat with Pratt (Yes, this sounds odd, but it means you will be able to place them on ignore now). *Fire Pygmy Shrunken Head, Flame Wolf Alpha Ear, Flame Ogre Club Splinter, Agh'kuk Ogre Jawbone and Agh'kuk Pygmy Ear now have the proper icons. *Trophy quest "Go Bag 5 Agh'kuk Gatherer Beatsticks" now properly accepts Agh'kuk Gatherer Beatsticks when you return to the Trophy Hunter. Category:Delta